


Baby, It's Cold   Outside

by hmg621



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Song, Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, I like this song and no one will ever talk me out of it, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Mystrade Advent Calendar, Mystrade Advent Calendar 2017, Songfic, mystrade, xmas mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmg621/pseuds/hmg621
Summary: Mostly dialogue. Based off of the classic Christmas song. Some of the lyrics are directly in this fic, and yes, some lines are the same in both chapters. The chapters are unrelated to each other.





	1. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg stays with Mycroft during a bit of a snow storm

Greg trudges through the snow and is thankful when Mycroft opens the door as he approaches.

"Thanks again for letting me hunker down here for the worst of it. I called my mum and told her that I'd be late tonight," he says taking off his outer layers. "I can hardly see in front of the car. I'm amazed I made it this far."

"I'm very happy to temporarily house you during this snow storm. May I offer you a drink?"

~~~~

A few hours, and a few drinks, later Greg and Mycroft were sitting on the sofa.

"I should probably get going."

"It's still quite cold outside."

"This evening has been very nice."

"I'm so glad that you dropped in, but your hands are still ice cold."

"My mother will start to worry and my father will be pacing the floor."

"I could put another log on the fireplace and really make it roar."

"So really I'd better scurry."

"You really don't need to hurry."

"Maybe just half a drink more."

"Why don't you put some music on? I'll pour."

"Your neighbors might get ideas." Greg says accepting the new drink and taking a sip. "You're making some nice drinks."

"Your car is most definitely snowed in by now and there's no chance you'll get a cab."

"You seem to be drawing me into your spell."

"Your eyes sparkle and your hair looks lovely in this low light."

"I ought to say no."

"Do you mind if I move a bit closer?"

"At least I'll tell my mum that I tried. I really shouldn't stay. But it is awfully cold outside," Greg says contemplatively. Greg takes another sip of his drink. "No. I really must go."

"But it's still so very cold outside."

"The answer is 'no'," Greg says laughing lightly. "This welcome has been so nice and warm."

"Look out the window at that storm."

"My sister will be suspicious. My brother will be there at the door. My maiden aunt's mind is vicious."

"Your lips look delicious."

"But maybe just one cigarette more."

"London's never had such a blizzard before."

"I should, at least, go home to my flat."

"You will certainly freeze out there."

"You could lend me a coat."

"The snow is up to your knees out there."

"You've really been grand."

"I get a thrill when you touch my hand."

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow. At least there will be plenty implied."

"Think how awful I would feel if you were to get pneumonia and die."

"I really shouldn't stay. But it is so very, very cold outside." Greg says leaning in for a kiss


	2. Xmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft talks with Greg during Sherlock's Christmas party

Mycroft knew that going to the Christmas party at Sherlock’s wasn't the wisest choice, but spending Christmas eve alone in his house once again seemed too depressing. Though the full flat still had him feeling alone. Sherlock was playing carols for Mrs. Hudson, Inspector Lestrade and Molly were talking (probably flirting, Mycroft's mind supplied), and John was trying to keep his latest girlfriend entertained. Leaving Mycroft to stand in the kitchen sipping his glass of punch. Though, he thought, it could be worse; he could've accepted the offer to spend Christmas with his parents. But even standing on the sidelines, he had had a pleasant evening. He was just setting his glass down to leave when Greg walked up to him.

"Leaving already?" Greg asked.

"I really can't stay."

"You sure? It's pretty cold outside."

"I ought to be going."

"I mean, it's bloody freezing outside."

"This evening has been surprisingly nice."

"I was hoping the you'd pop in."

Mycroft wondered what he meant by that. But he assumed Greg had had more than a few drinks, so he decided to explore the statement.

"I told my mother I'd phone her from home, she worries," Mycroft lied.

"But do you need to hurry?" Greg asked, smiling at Mycroft. "You can hear the fireplace roar."

"Well, maybe just half a drink more."

"When Sherlock's done playing, you could put some music on. I'll pour you that drink."

"The others might think we're up to something in here."

"It's really coming down out there."

"What are they putting in this punch?" Mycroft asked cringing.

"Your car will never get through all this."

"I'll admit, you seem to have me captive to your charm," a small smile spreading across Mycroft's face.

"Your eyes are like starlight and your hair looks swell," Greg matching Mycroft’s smile.

"I ought to say no."

"Do you mind if I move in closer?"

"At least I'll say that I tried. But it is quite cold outside." Mycroft’s phone chirped in his jacket. "I'm afraid I must go. But this welcome has been so nice and warm"

"You know it's still absolutely awful out there. I mean, just look out the window at that storm."

"I think Mrs. Hudson is getting suspicious. I can see my brother eyeing us from the door. And we both know he can be vicious."

"Your lips look delicious."

Mycroft blushed, "Well maybe just a cigarette more."

"I've never seen such a blizzard before."

"I should really get home."

"You'll freeze out there, love."

"I've a very good coat."

"It's up to your knees out there."

"You've really been grand."

"I get a thrill when you touch my hand."

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow. At least there will be plenty implied."

"Think of how bad I would feel if I let you go out, and you got pneumonia and died."

"You're over dramatic. But it is terribly cold outside."

"Mycroft?" Greg asked pointing up.

Mycroft turns his head up to see mistletoe hanging above them. Neither of them hears Sherlock’s groans as they share their first kiss.


End file.
